En las buenas y en las malas
by Nanipinku
Summary: — Uhgmm… Señor, ya el restaurante va a cerrar, así que aquí tiene su caja— susurró la mesera algo incómoda con tener que hablar con el cliente que, claramente, había sido plantado o peor, rechazado…. Probablemente más rechazado que otra cosa. ¿Quien era la idiota que plantaba a ese bombón?, claramente ella no lo haría.


Sus dedos golpeaban con insistencia la mesa asignada para él en el restaurante. _Ocho y media de la noche._ Se suponía que Shinichi había acordado reunirse con él a las siete en punto de la noche, claramente no fue así. Los labios de Kaito se fruncieron en una línea recta mientras trataba de no revisar la hora de su reloj de muñeca por decimoctava vez, pero fue inútil, estaba ansioso, sin contar que ya comenzaba a sentir la sensación de molestia recorrer todo su sistema.

_¿Dónde demonio estaba?_ Habían pasado dos semanas intentando idear esta salida, y aun así el desgraciado le dejaba plantado. ¿Ya iban cuántas citas canceladas? Con esta sería la cuarta en el mes, sin contar las anteriores a lo largo del año… Soltó un suspiro, seguramente había pasado algo,_ relájate Kaito,_ pensó, seguro llegaría más tardar a las nueve.

— Disculpe camarero, ¿podría traerme otro vaso de helado de chocolate? —preguntó una vez que el hombre llegó a tomar su segunda ronda de dulce.

Este asintió a la orden de Kaito y fue a solicitar el pedido a la cocina. No pasaron ni veinte minutos cuando ya tenía el frasco de vidrio con diferentes tipos de chocolate y helado. Suspiró resignado comenzando a devorar el dulce hasta que no quedó nada que consumir en él. Así siguió toda la noche, comiendo helado tras helado hasta que se acercó una chica con una caja roja entre sus manos.

— Uhgmm… Señor, ya el restaurante va a cerrar, así que aquí tiene su caja— susurró la mesera algo incómoda con tener que hablar con el cliente que, claramente, había sido plantado o peor, rechazado…. Probablemente más rechazado que otra cosa. _¿Quién era la idiota que plantaba a ese bombón?_, claramente ella no lo haría.

_¿Tan pronto?_ preguntó Kaito en su conciencia enfocando su vista nuevamente en el reloj de muñeca, once y cincuenta y nueve, casi las doce, tiempo suficiente para que el restaurante y él hubiesen esperado. Kaito suspiró resignado y volvió a mirar a la chica.

Sonrió sin perder la compostura, agradeció la atención de la chica, levantándose, pagó los quince helados que había consumido y salió del restaurante.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Shinichi esta vez? ni siquiera había escrito o llamado para avisarle a Kaito que iba a llegar tarde… ¿Será que algo le había pasado? Kaito sacudió la cabeza. Esto era estúpido, aun estando molesto se preocupaba por saber si el detective estaba seguro. Gruñó frustrado comenzando a caminar hasta llegar a la estación para regresar a la mansión Kudo.

Una vez pagó su boleto de viaje, se dirigió al andén para luego sentarse en uno de los asientos, una vez sentado, se permitió poner en circulación su cabeza, ¿estaban haciendo lo correcto al salir juntos? la mayoría del tiempo parecían estar bien, podían mantener su cabeza aguda estando con el otro, y en cierto modo había felicidad... pero ¿qué más había? Kaito intentaba llegar lo más pronto posible a las citas, aún si se presentaba algún inconveniente, para poder pasar algo de tiempo juntos cuando su trabajo lo permitían, pero ¿y Shinichi? parecía que siempre surgía un caso a cada momento, y no le molestaba, su detective era fan de la ley, le gustaba mucho ver como Shinichi salvaba el día. Lo que le molestaba realmente era el hecho de que no ponía a Kaito por encima de todo.

Su cabeza dio un par de vueltas más hasta que escuchó la parada de Beika. Kaito se dio un golpe mental cuando se dio cuenta que iría a casa de Shinichi. ¿Pero a dónde más iba a ir? suspiró olvidándose de ese detalle, después de todo habían acordado vivir juntos hace un año… Un año donde las cosas no se habían vuelto tan complicadas con las mañas de ambos. No supo en qué momento se habían acumulado los desacuerdos por encima de las cosas buenas que tenían ambos.

Quizá no estaban preparados para pasar al siguiente nivel. Tal vez no era el momento. ¿no era buena idea comprometerse luego de dos años?

Y eso aterraba a Kaito.

…

—¡¿Dónde está mi bebé?! Yuri… ¿dónde está Yuri? Dijeron que la conseguirían…. Mi bebé… ¿dónde está? —

Shinichi miró desde lo lejos mientras Hakuba parloteaba a su alrededor, realmente no lo estaba escuchando, demasiado concentrado en las lágrimas de aquella mujer. Frunció ligeramente el ceño y giró su mirada nuevamente al rubio británico. — Lo siento, Hakuba...No te escuché—

El más alto acabó por suspirar y mirar su reloj— Kaito te debe estar esperando, ¿no iban a salir los dos hoy? realmente no te esperaba aquí, pensé que nos darías la ubicación nada más y te irías al restaurante.— comentó mientras terminaba de anotar algunas cosas en su libreta.

— No tienes que explicarle a la Sra Kino sobre esto, nosotros nos encargamos por hoy. — indicó llevando una mano a su hombro derecho apretando ligeramente, como si intentara transmitirle algo de comprensión empática. — No fue tu culpa, Kudo, de ninguno.

El castaño le miró aturdido para luego asentir. Volvió a mirar a la señora envuelta en llanto, para luego suspirar he irse a casa. De un momento a otro comenzó a llover, que gran día.

…

Cuando al fin se decidió a entrar a la residencia, tiró la puerta con fuerza tras de él y se fue directo a la cocina. Al menos iba a comer algo decente, o por lo menos le destruiría la cocina como venganza por su tardanza. Ante el pensamiento se sintió patético ¿a quién engañaba? si fuese Hakuba quizá esa venganza sería útil, pero con Shinichi… Al final acabaría el mismo limpiando todo. ¡Su colección de Sherlock! seguro eso le haría enojar de verdad.

Lo felicidad de la venganza no duró mucho, la verdad que eso enojaría a Shinichi, pero también le pondría triste, y claramente no quería ninguna de las dos cosas. Kaito negó en resignación y se fue directamente al mueble, dejó caer su cuerpo en el mullido colchón y frunció el ceño, ¿de verdad el imbécil vendría temprano?, ¿o como siempre aparecería a las cinco de la tarde del día siguiente? movió su rostro contra el mueble para luego sobresaltarse cuando escuchó la puerta principal abriéndose.

…

Shinichi abrió la puerta lanzando la chaqueta empapada al suelo, soltó un gemido de cansancio cuando vio que las luces de la casa estaban encendidas, iba a ser una larga noche con Kaito seguramente enojado. Y no podía culparlo, sinceramente no podía.

—Llegué...—soltó sin ganas arrastrando los pies hasta la sala.

Cada pisada que daba sentía como el agua fría presionaba sus talones, una sensación incómoda que realmente quería desaparecer en ese momento con un baño caliente, quizás un poco de líquido caliente y acostarse en la cama. Cuando vió el rostro del mago no pudo evitar llevar una mano a su rostro.

—Siento sinceramente el haber llegado tarde...bueno, no haber llegado al restaurante. Se me presentó un caso y era. — paró de hablar cuando Kaito alzó una mano en señal de rendición.

—En serio, para. Siempre es la misma excusa Shinichi, entiendo que tu trabajo sea importante, pero también lo soy yo ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo esta vez? no eres el único detective de la zona. —gruñó intentando controlar su tono de voz para no armar un jaleo a esas horas.

—Kaito, no fue intencional. —susurró intentando mantener la guardia baja, no quería que el chico se alterara.

No funcionó—Claro, nunca es intencional, con un demonio Shinichi, siempre es lo mismo, siempre matan a alguien, ¿¡cuál es la jodida diferencia esta vez!?— alzó la voz exasperado.

Shinichi frunció ligeramente el ceño, la mezcla de los gritos de la mujer, la sangre esparcida por toda la habitación abandonada. La niña de no más de siete años con la ropa desgarrada y con moretones en todas partes del cuerpo, una niña que pudo haber sido su pequeña amiga Ayumi, simplemente una niña indefensa que no pudo salvar por su incompetencia, ¿cómo podía llamarse detective si ni siquiera pudo descubrir el paradero de un secuestrador pedófilo en el momento? ¿sinceramente valió la pena dejar plantado a Kaito?

— ¿Qué fue lo que lo hizo diferente, Shinichi?, ¿qué es tan importante como para dejarme solo de nuevo? — se escuchó la voz irritada de Kaito nuevamente provocando que el detective terminara de estallar.

—¡Mataron a una niña de siete años y no pude hacer una maldita mierda! — Shinichi gritó sintiendo la tensión en la habitación asfixiante. —no pude dar con el sitio del secuestro a tiempo… Seguí la pista que no era...Me equivoqué— cada palabra que soltaba se iba haciendo más débiles y lamentosas.

Kaito sintió de un momento a otro que el enojo se iba desintegrando en su cuerpo, relajó su espalda para detenerse a mirar las facciones de Shinichi. El detective se encontraba afligido, e indignado por no haber logrado su objetivo, eso lo mostraba en sus hombros tensos y el ligero tic en sus dientes que castañeaban en indignación. Kaito estaba seguro que la emoción que estaba recorriendo el cuerpo de Shinichi era enojo, probablemente por no haber evitado el asesinato, y quizás, ¿decepción?

—Shinichi— murmuró acercándose para tomar el rostro del detective entre sus manos. —No fue tu culpa— murmuró despacio mientras acariciaba sus mejillas para tranquilizarlo.

Shinichi paró de parlotear para mirar al mago frente a él. Kaito le sonrió suave para luego abrazarle. —No fue tu culpa, hiciste lo que estuvo en tus manos para salvarla Shinichi, ·eres un gran detective.

—No logré atraparle, cuando llegamos al sitio, solo vimos a la víctima tendida en un charco de sangre. — murmuró hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del menor. — Sinceramente, Kaito, ¿a quién estoy protegiendo? si cada día veo como la gente se mata por las cosas más insignificantes.

Kaito acarició los cabellos del detective mientras suspiraba. — Habrá días malos y días buenos, si no pudieron atraparlo hoy podrán hacerlo mañana, o cualquier otro día. Estoy seguro que lo atraparás—animó mientras volvía a tomar su rostro para que le mirara. — eres mi detective estrella. — besó su frente y volvió a mirarlo. — nunca digas que tu trabajo no vale la pena, si lo vale. Estoy orgulloso de ti, amo cuando salvas el día, créeme, vale toda la pena del mundo.

Shinichi le miró sorprendido para luego bajar la mirada. —Pero, volví a dejarte solo—murmuró viendo como Kaito rodaba los ojos.

—Bien, aún estoy molesto por eso. Pero podemos hablar de esto mañana, en estos momentos parece que estamos cansados y no creo que queramos discutir todo el asunto a estas horas. — comentó mientras tomaba la mano del otro para subir las escaleras a la habitación que dormían los dos.

En cuanto llegaron, Shinichi se terminó de quitar la ropa mojada lanzándola a una esquina de la habitación. Kaito le tiró una toalla para que se secara mientras iba a buscar una ropa cómoda para él.

Cuando ya estuvieron cambiados se metieron bajo las sábanas para disponerse a dormir, Kaito jaló de un brazo a Shinichi y le abrazó con fuerza poniendo su mentón contra el cabello sedoso de su novio. Shinichi soltó un suspiro y rodeó el cuerpo del mago mientras hundía su rostro en su pecho. Definitivamente, Kaito mantenía su cordura a flote, seguramente si no existiera Kaito ya hubiese dado por sentado que los seres humanos se merecían los que les pasaba.

—Kaito...Gracias por existir...— murmuró en tono lánguido dormitando entre el calor del cuerpo de Kaito y su aroma dulzón.

— Gracias a ti por existir, Shinichi...

…

Era ya de mañana cuando logró abrir los ojos con pereza, llevó una mano a su rostro para enfocar su vista. Ya el sol se filtraba por la ventana haciendo que Shinichi frunciera el ceño en protesta, cuando se movió para acomodarse y seguir durmiendo, sintió la espalda de Kaito contra su pecho, Shinichi parpadeó para luego sonreír y rodear el cuerpo del chico y apretarlo más contra él.

Pasó sus labios contra su cuello repartiendo besos lentos hasta subir a su oreja. — Buenos días, Kaito— ronroneó sintiendo como el contrario se removía contra su cuerpo y se giraba para darle la cara con los ojos aun cerrados.

— Shin-chan, aún estoy cansado— murmuró despacio abriendo un ojo. — Si no recuerdas, alguien nos tuvo despiertos hasta tarde...—

Shinichi se sintió culpable apretándolo más contra él. —Lo siento, no quería dejarte plantado...— Susurró avergonzado.

—Sabes, me enojó mucho el hecho de haber esperado hasta después de las doce, con quince frascos de helado vacíos y una mesera avergonzada porque, al parecer, mi pareja rechazó mi propuesta de matrimonio.

El detective abrió los ojos viendo como Kaito terminaba de abrir los ojos para mirarle.

—Sinceramente, Shinichi. ¿es buena idea que nos comprometamos si aún discutimos por esos pequeños detalles? — Shinichi apretó los labios bajando la mirada.

·—¿Me daría puntos el hecho de que pretendía pedir también tu mano en matrimonio? — murmuró tímido viendo como Kaito rodaba los ojos.

—Creo que debemos solucionar estos asuntos primero antes de siquiera pensar en casarnos. — dijo apenado. — ya sabes, apenas estamos viviendo juntos un año y aún tenemos fallas. ¿Estamos realmente seguros de tolerar todo? — preguntó sonriendo un poco.

Shinichi parpadeó para luego suspirar, Kaito tenía algo de razón en el asunto. Aún no soportaban muchas cosas el uno del otro, como tampoco se decían otras, él no estaba siendo muy abierto con respecto a que tanto le afectaron sus casos, y Kaito parecía mantener esa molesta cara sin emoción que hacía que los estallidos de rabia fuesen demasiado fuertes y descontrolados… y quizás era mucho más despistado que Kaito en cuanto a fechas y cosas emocionalmente importantes.

En conclusión, ambos no estaban soltando todas las emociones que estaban albergando dentro.

Kaito le miró levantarse de la cama para buscar algo entre sus ropas mojadas por la lluvia anterior, luego de unos segundos volvió con una caja azul rey. El mago parpadeó curioso mientras Shinichi se acurrucaba contra él de nuevo.

—Quizás aún es pronto para dar ese paso, pero, podemos mantener esto como anillos de promesa, para recordarnos cada momento que vivamos juntos, y las cosas que nos faltan por afrontar, sabiendo que mejoraremos cada día. Sabes que no soy muy abierto con mis cosas, quizás por los problemas que tuvimos con la Organización, y sé que para ti ha sido difícil también— tragó un poco mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. — ¿te gustaría progresar nuestra relación juntos, hasta que estemos listos para dar ese paso final?

Kaito parpadeó sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban y su rostro formaba una sonrisa tímida. — me gustaría estar contigo cuando ese momento llegue. — murmuró levantándose también para buscar, en el pantalón que se encontraba en la silla de escritorio, su propio anillo.

—Me encantaría, Shin-chan—murmuró tomando la mano izquierda del detective para deslizar el anillo en su dedo anular mientras Shinichi hacia lo mismo con la mano del mago.

Kaito se inclinó hacia adelante para juntar sus labios con los de Shinichi sintiendo como el contrario se estremecía ante el roce. Shinichi pasó sus manos por la cintura del mago para atraerlo y empujarlos a ambos contra la cama nuevamente.

—Shin-chan… ¿no debes trabajar hoy, ¿verdad? — preguntó acariciando el cuello del chico. Mientras le miraba curioso.

—Mmmm, no, Hakuba dijo que se encargaría del papeleo—murmuró con los ojos cerrados por el cansancio.

—Ya veo. —murmuró dejando que el detective volviera a dormirse, había tenido un día ajetreado, lo menos que podía hacer era dejarlo descansar.

Quizás les tomaría un poco de tiempo lograr que ambos terminaran de confiarse las cosas, o reconocer otras, pero estaban seguros que lo lograrían, siempre lo hacían.


End file.
